Together Forever?
by candygood1
Summary: Being the youngest of the three Takeru had always been doted on by his older triplets. He loved them with all his heart as they did him and that love only grew as the years passed. He was their best friend, brother but also their shared lover. He thought their happiness would last forever until Hikaru and Kaoru fall in love with another... Incest! KaoruxMale!OCxHikaru Yaoi!
1. Prologue

**Together Forever?**

 **Prologue**

 ***Onibaba: Demon Grandmother**

 **Spring (Newborns)**

The warm sunshine shone through the large windows of the Hitachiin mansion and onto a bright blue crib where the three newborn Hitachiin heirs slept. The youngest of the triplets was cuddled cozily between his slightly older brothers who each had one of his hands entwined with their own.

Their mother giggled softly as she saw this and teasingly tried to separate them. As soon as she did though, the three newborns all let out their own piercing screams which had their grandparents and father rushing to see what had happened. All three of them looked unamusedly at Yuzuha who was laughing as she struggled to calm the three newborns.

 **Autumn (2 Years old)**

Even at the young age of 2 the Hitachiin triplets were a force not to be trifled with as they rained havoc around the mansion with their pranks. The only one who could stop this was their grandmother, Kazuha, who the triplets saw as their arch enemy. They had yet to succeed pranking the 42 year old woman but as they saw her sleeping figure beside a large vase of flowers an idea sprang up in their head.

"*Onibaba asheep." Kaoru whispered.

"Pway pwank!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"Fuawers in air!" Takeru giggled.

Three identical smirks were plastered on the triplets' faces as they began putting flowers into their grandmother's hair. When said woman woke up and headed to the bathroom the triplets snuck behind the door to listen to her reaction. Their smirks fell instantly when she came out and continued to _'play'_ with them with the ridiculous hairstyle still intact. Their frustration only grew when Kazuha continued to show up with the same hairstyle for years and years until they slowly forgot that they were the ones who made the _'piece of art'_ that stood on her head.

 **Summer (5 Years old)**

The triplets hated it when their mother dressed them up for parties. She'd always make them dress up in animal costumes or dresses with long wigs. Takeru would never tell his brothers but he kind of liked the way he looked as a girl. Then again if he was the only one with long hair everybody would easily be able to tell them apart. But~ it didn't hurt to hint out his preference right?

"Hey Kaoru, Hikaru do you think I look cute?" Takeru asked pointing to his green dress and ponytails.

Hikaru shrugged at him while Kaoru nodded and smiled. "Yeah you look really cute Takeru."

A small blush formed on Takeru's cheeks. Smiling happily the youngest Hitachiin took his brothers' hands and pulled them outside to the garden party. For a short while they were able to play alone until one of the guests came up to them.

"Aww look at you. You three look so cute today, just like little dolls." She said gushing at them. "Now the triplet with the blue hair is Takeru, the triplet with the green hair is Hikaru and the triplet with the pink hair is Kaoru right?"

"No, you're wrong auntie." Takeru said trying to hide his disappointment.

"Takeru is green, Kaoru is blue and Hikaru is pink." Hikaru added.

"You always get it wrong you must be dumb." Kaoru finished.

"I'm sorry boys. It's just that you three look so much alike."

"And you know what you look like to us auntie? A frog." The triplets opened their entwined hands to let two slimy green frogs that jumped onto the guest's face. As soon as the guest let out a surprised scream their nanny came running alongside the other quests.

"You little trouble makers." She scolded before helping the lady up. "I'm so sorry madam."

Takeru felt a little bad after being scolded and troubling their nanny. After they were tucked into bed he tried to convince Hikaru and Kaoru to go with him to say sorry to her. Reluctantly they did but while doing so they realized the door to the safe room was open so they went in and were shocked to see the maid trying to open the safe.

Upon seeing them the maid shouted in surprise and fell to the floor. "Ah! What are you three doing in here?"

"We're night exploring." They quickly answered.

"Well now that you've found me out. I guess I have to make sure you stay quiet." Their nanny said suddenly flashing out a knife from her pocket.

Unfazed by this the three took out the emergency button that hung around Hikaru's neck.

"If we push this button all of the security guards will come running." Kaoru said smirking.

"Should we try~?" Takeru giggled.

Ready, set~." Hikaru was about to push the button when their nanny shouted, "No! don't do it!"

With his smirk still intact Kaoru took out a folded piece of paper and said, "We have the combination for that safe."

"If you play with us for a little while." Hikaru started.

"We'll give you this piece of paper." Takeru finished.

"Fine. So what would you like to play?" Their nanny asked gritting her teeth.

"Let's play the which one is Hikaru game!" The three said happily.

Their nanny stood dumbfounded while the triplets skipped back to their room. They climbed back into their bed with Takeru between them as usual but this time they held him a little tighter as they felt his body trembling beneath the covers.

"Don't cry Takeru. It's okay." Kaoru said, trying to comfort him.

"Yeah, I'm sure she'll be able to get it right." Hikaru added.

Takeru didn't answer his brother who in return stayed quiet. The three slowly dropped off back to sleep but were awoken by the alarm. Shocked they leaned out their window to see their nanny climbing down on a rope ladder.

"Why did you break your promise?" They asked, the hurt clearly showing on their faces.

Their nanny face softened slightly at this but it was clear to the three Hitachiins that it was all an act as a string of hurtful words began pouring out her mouth. "Sorry boys but I didn't have a choice. I can't tell you three apart. You're identical. You know it's possible that no one will be able to tell which ones which." With that she disappeared into the night leaving the triplets even more broken than before

 **Winter (5 Years old)**

Snow lay thick on the winter grounds of Ouran Kindergarten. Classes had been dismissed for the day and the children had been allowed to play outside in the snow. Most of the children happily began making snowmen or started snow fights but the Hitachiin triplets simply sat quietly on one of the benches. One of girls approached them and asked them to play.

"Hey you wanna make a snow man with me?" She asked.

Kaoru was the first to answer. "Which one are you talking to?"

"All three of you silly." The girl said giggling as she thought they were just joking.

"There's nobody here named all three of you." Hikaru said.

"Okay then I'm talking to Hikaru, Kaoru and Takeru." She said.

"Oh really then which of us is Kaoru, which one of us is Takeru and which of us is Hikaru? Can you tell?" Takeru asked.

A moment of silence past before the girl pointed at Takeru and said, "Well I think you're Hikaru."

"You guessed wrong." The triplets replied in sync.

"I'm so sorry please don't cry." The girl said, her voice trembling as she tried to apologize.

The three siblings were shocked at the girl's words and once she had ran away they looked at one another to see the tears trickling down their cheeks.

"I wonder why they can't tell us apart?" Takeru whispered, his eyes still filled with tears. "Why can't they understand?"

"We don't need their understanding." Kaoru said wiping away his triplet's tears.

"We don't need them at all." Hikaru chimed hugging Takeru gently.

"We only need each other. It's okay if they don't understand." The two said smiling at their brother. "So don't cry anymore Takeru okay."


	2. Chapter One Meeting Milord

**Chapter One**

 **Meeting Milord**

 **Warning may have grammar mistakes, is unbetaed and slightly messy.**

8 years had passed since 'that day' and as the years went by the triplets only grew more and more detached from the world around them. They barely spoke to anyone outside their own family and spent most of their time shut up in their room. This didn't bother the though. As long as the three of them were together nothing really mattered.

* * *

When the triplets returned to their seats after lunch Hikaru noticed a dark pink envelope peaking out of his desk and sighed as he went to show it to his brothers. Their lips curled up in disgust as they saw the hideous shade of pink and read how poorly the letter itself was written.

The girl had asked Hikaru to meet her near the 1st floor corridors afterschool so they waited by the windows of their classroom for her to show up.

Takeru was the first to notice her and pointed her out to his brothers. "Hikaru, Kaoru, she's here."

"Hm, looks like she came after all." Hikaru said plainly

"Yeah." Kaoru added before getting up from his seat.

Slowly, the three triplets each got up and walked the short way down.

"I don't get why they keep on trying when they know there's no chance." Kaoru said bitterly.

"I'm more surprised that a rumor hasn't started about our tactics." Takeru commented nonchalantly. "You'd think with how many we've turned down they'd have learnt something by now."

"Let's just get it over with already." Hikaru sighed as got ready to face the girl waiting for him. He was about to leave when Takeru gave his hand one last squeeze, causing the frown on his face to unconsciously fade. "Wish me luck."

"I'm sorry were you waiting long? I read your letter." He asked, a charming smile plastered on his face as he held up the envelope." I'm really sorry but I am Kaoru. You must have gotten my desk confused with Hikaru's and put your letter in the wrong one."

A blush appeared on the girl's powdered cheeks as she muttered to herself while looking down in embarrassment.

Seeing this Hikaru smirked and continued, "Do you think that you could like me instead? I should confess to be honest I've always thought you were really cute. And besides Hikaru has a crush on someone else." He leaned closer before continuing, "So what do you say?"

Wide eyed with shock the girl looked conflicted on what to do and paused for a while before answering. For a split second all three Hitachiins wanted to believe that she would turn him down but as usual their hopes were crushed when she shakingly answered, "I...if it's okay with you..."

The smile on Hikaru's face dropped instantly as she said this while his fists clenched tightly onto the damned letter in his hands.

"I see then. Hey, Kaoru she says that she'll be fine with you instead."

Hearing this Kaoru instantly stepped out and headed towards them arriving just in time to hear the girl cry, "You jerk, why are you so mean!"

"No you're the one who's mean!" He spat out.

"You're okay with either of us? Really are you that stupid!" Hikaru added angrily causing the girl to flinch in fear. "Just who do you think you are!?"

It was then that Takeru appeared behind them and took the letter from Hikaru. The girl looked at him with the slight hope he would stop them but that hope was slammed down by Takeru as the youngest Hitachiin opened his mouth. "With that fashion sense of yours I doubt even a commoner would go out with you. Maybe if you'd chosen someone within your league you might not have been turned down so harshly."

"Oh and next time you write a love letter make it good!" The triplets finished in sync as Takeru ripped the letter right in front of the girl's tear filled eyes.

With that the three left laughing cruelly at the girl who they left to wallow in her own self-pity.

* * *

If the triplets had known that turning down that particular girl that day would cause a half-blooded blonde idiot to start following them around that day they might have actually gone out with her. When he first came up to them the triplets had done what they had always done when a person tried to break open their barrier.

They played the which one is Hikaru game.

One month was the limited time given to a person to try and tell the three of them apart. Usually when they suggested this most people would have just given up by the first day but not Suoh Tamaki. He'd spring up at any time and place trying to guess who was who and always getting it wrong. Once he had even showed up at their house in the morning and ranted about some brotherly love act.

The game itself seemed amusing at first but by the end of the first week it was starting to get boring. In a way Takeru didn't want the game to finish. He didn't want either of them to have to taste that bitter taste of disappointment when another person failed to understand them. Neither of them wanted that and Hikaru and Kaoru especially didn't want to see the sorrowful tears that fell down their brother's cheeks when that happened.

"Like we said, we're done." Kaoru stated.

"Huh?" Tamaki asked looking dumbfounded at the triplets.

"It means G-A-M-E O-V-E-R." Takeru answered bluntly.

"What are you talking about?"

"We can do whatever we want." Hikaru said smirking identically between his brothers.

"That's right." Kaoru agreed.

"Cause we heard that you're the illegitimate son of Ouran's chairman." The three said in sync.

Tamaki's eyes grew wide at this.

"Sorry to be so blunt but we did a little research on you." Takeru said boredly "You've got a sad little life story Suoh."

"We're sure you wouldn't want us passing that little information along." Kaoru stated.

"Not to mention that we found out that your real mother has gone missing." Hikaru added. "Be honest your just lonesome just because your all by yourself."

"We kind of feel sorry for you but you can't force us to be your friends." Kaoru said in an almost cruel tone. "We are pretty lonely but at least we have each other. That's more than you."

The three watched as the blonde clenched his fists at their hurtful words and got up abruptly, leaving Tamaki to watch as they walked away.

When they returned to their classroom they found another letter, this time it was bright red and placed into Takeru's desk. As usual they waited by the window but this time while they waited they couldn't help but talk about Tamaki.

"He won't go sticking his nose into our business anymore. But you know…it's kind of a shame." Kaoru said.

"We probably could have played the game a little longer but I'm not up for being disappointed… not again…" Hikaru added secretly looking towards Takeru whose misty eyes were fixed on the corridors below.

"She's here." Takeru said, his voice barely above a whisper as he faced his brothers.

Both of the older Hitachiin looked worryingly at Takeru and held his hands tightly as they walked the short distance down.

Their confession routine went on as usual and the same answer was said to Takeru like always. At Takeru's call Hikaru came out first and joined him.

"You know you're pretty face is wasted on a pathetic girl like you." Takeru said, his tone laced with the inner anger boiling inside of him. "It's such a shame that people like you are all just the same."

"By saying you'll take either of us you're really saying you don't want either of us." Hikaru stated coldly.

The girl ran away before Kaoru could come out but when he did he took the letter from Takeru and was about to rip it when the familiar voice of Suoh Tamaki stopped him.

"The one about to rip the letter is Kaoru!"

At this all three of the Hitachiin brothers stiffened in shock and turned to face the smirking blonde.

"But…how did you know?" Kaoru asked unsurely.

"Was I right? Did I get it right!?" Tamaki asked excitedly.

At the blonde's words their shock was replaced with a heavy layer of disappointment.

"Your reasoning?" The triplets asked in sync.

"Intuition." Was Tamaki's proud reply which the three replied back with, "No way, we thought we already said no random guessing?"

"Yeah sorry about that. But it's still too early for me to tell. I mean you are both totally identical. But it all depends on how choose to look at it. Being so identical is a talent in itself. So from now on you should try and prefect the whole three in one Hitachiins act. But you mustn't forget that your also independent beings with your own personalities and while you're doing that I'll keep bugging you until I can tell you apart."

"That doesn't make any sense!" Takeru exclaimed.

"It's contradictory!" Hikaru shouted.

"And what's wrong with that? Haven't you realized yet? You three are contradictory. It's what you call individuality." Tamaki explained.

"What are you talking about?" Hikaru shouted angrily.

"If we play along with this silly Hitachiin brothers act like you want us to you'll never tell us apart! We'll be even more identical." Kaoru growled.

"You didn't think about that did you? How can we show our individuality if no one can tell us apart?" Takeru added heatedly. "It's always like this we're the only ones who can tell the difference! No one will ever be able the which one is Hikaru game and we've known that from the beginning!"

"Then why don't you tell me something. When someone gets it wrong why do you look so sad?" Tamaki asked softly.

Hikaru, Kaoru and Takeru all looked up at Tamaki in surprise once more.

"Even though I may not be able to. Someday, somewhere, someone's going to come along who can tell the three of you apart. But I know this much for sure. If you guys keep living in your own little world like you do now. Chances are you're never going to meet that person." Tamaki said warmly. He then held his hand out to the triplets and continued. "Here's what I think. We should open the doors to the host club together. Let's try to expand your world together. Our first meeting will be after opening ceremonies on the first day of school. It'll be in music room 3 in the high school." And left.

The three Hitachiin brothers stood there amazed by what they just saw.

They didn't talk about what happened but the three of them already knew what the other was thinking.

And so a month later, after school, following the entrance ceremony the triplets found themselves in front of the high school building's music room three.

"Remember Kaoru we can't let ourselves be moved by what that foolish lord says." Hikaru mumbled.

"Yeah I know. We're just here to kill some time." Kaoru answered.

"Right that's it. We're just killing some time."

Kaoru's face looked slightly uneasy as he stared at the handles. Both Takeru and Hikaru caught onto this and comforted their brother in their own way.

"Let's open the doors together." Hikaru said smiling gently at him. Kaoru's face lit up upon hearing this and nodded.

Kaoru placed his hand on one of the handles while Hikaru placed his hand on the other. The hands that weren't being used were held by Takeru who couldn't help but feel a sense of nostalgia as he stood there between his older brothers.

"Ready." Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Set." Takeru added.

The two large doors were open and the triplets smiled widely as they saw what lay ahead.


End file.
